


Yoo, Just You

by Nunubear92 (nunugom618)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, College, Cum slut Kihyun, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roommates, Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunugom618/pseuds/Nunubear92
Summary: Kihyun thought his godlike roommate would never fall for him and they’d just remain friends with benefitsShownu thought his angelic roommate and bestfriend would never see him beyond a fuck buddyBoy, were they both wrong





	1. Will make you mine!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually lowkey sad that this got too long to be posted in the bingo.. but oh well. A standalone fic it is! 
> 
> This fic has all the things I want in a smut fic i wish someone else wrote for me. But oh well, I did it for myself!
> 
> Hope y’all like this!

His roommate threw their room’s door open and slammed it shut behind him.

 

Kihyun turned around in his chair to look at the older, his eyes going wide.

He had been finishing his homework for the day. It was almost done.

 

The older paced the room a few times and then sat down on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair over and over again as he looked down at the floor.

A groan of frustration left his mouth and Kihyun got up from his seat to sit next to the older on his bed.

 

“Hey hyung.. you okay?” He asked gently as he rubbed his roommate’s shoulder softly.

 

His Hyunwoo hyung barely ever got frustrated. Or pissed off. Or any extreme emotion.

Kihyun envied his ability to control his emotions so well. But maybe his hyung was actually boiling on the inside for all he knew.

 

“I don’t know Kihyun-ah… I don’t know anymore.” He groaned again and then looked up, letting his hands fall to his sides.

He faced Kihyun and said “I need a distraction.” His gaze shifted from the younger’s dark brown eyes to his cherry red lips.

 

Kihyun gulped as his heart raced.

 

He had been in love with his roommate the minute he had laid eyes on him.

 

He had just moved into their dorm room and had been setting up his things on his preferred side of the room when Hyunwoo had walked in.

 

“Hey! I’m your roommate Son Hyunwoo.” The older had said once Kihyun had turned to look at him.

He had froze as he saw God standing in front of him.

 

The god whose name was Son Hyunwoo had walked towards him and had held his hand out which Kihyun had eventually shook. “Y-yoo K-Kihyun.. Nice to meet you!” He had stuttered out.

 

The god had smiled and that was the beginning of all things: beginning of his _huge_ crush on his sunbae, roommate and hyung Hyunwoo AKA Shownu.

 

“Hyung…” Kihyun began as his hyung bent forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

 

Kihyun moaned as Hyunwoo slid his tongue into the younger’s mouth and played with his tongue.

 

Kihyun’s hands automatically found their way to Hyunwoo’s hair. His fingers threaded through the thick black hair and stroked the soft strands gently.

 

This was what his Hyunwoo hyung did everytime he needed a “distraction”.

 

He would kiss Kihyun like he wanted him with all his heart. Then Kihyun would suck Hyunwoo off and then even rim him if his hyung was up for it.

 

If Hyunwoo still had stamina after that (he always did) he would fuck Kihyun like there was no tomorrow, so hard and so deep that’s Kihyun would see stars in front of his eyes. He never wanted to come down from the high Hyunwoo fucking him into oblivion always gave him.

 

It used to happen quite rarely but nowadays it had increased in frequency. _Much more_ in frequency.

 

It was like Hyunwoo had become insatiable and Kihyun wasn’t complaining at all.

 

To be _the_ Son Hyunwoo’s personal fuck toy was an honour really!

 

But the problem was… Kihyun didn’t want to be just a fucktoy..

No..

Kihyun wanted Hyunwoo to be his. Truly his. He wanted to go on dates with the older, cuddle with him while watching a movie, hold hands while they walked next to each other in the college hallway. He wanted to kiss the taller softly before every class. He wanted to shower him with love all day and all night.

 

But.. sadly.. that wasn’t what Hyunwoo wanted.

 

No.. Hyunwoo just wanted a friend.. who was his own personal fucktoy he could fuck anyway he wanted.

 

Hyunwoo groaned against his lips as his fingers came forward to unbutton the younger’s shirt button by button in a slow manner. An _excruciatingly_ slow manner, Kihyun felt.

 

The black haired male let his fingers brush against the younger’s skin with every button he popped open and Kihyun’s skin burned with each touch.

 

Sex with Hyunwoo was _the_ best thing in the world. But he was sure _being_ with Hyunwoo as his boyfriend would be _even_ better! And that was really saying something!

 

Hyunwoo opened the last button and pulled off Kihyun’s shirt from his shoulders and disposed it off somewhere they couldn’t see, all while kissing Kihyun like he was his oxygen. He hadn’t broken the kiss even once.

 

Kihyun pulled the older closer, his naked chest pressed flushed against the taller’s fully clothed one.

 

The older pulled away as he panted heavily, forehead pressed against Kihyun’s.

Their breaths intermingled as they both breathed heavily from their intense kiss.

 

“Hyung…” Kihyun started again, only to get cut off once more as Hyunwoo claimed his lips again.

 

Then he pulled back and crossed his arms in front of him and pulled his tshirt off and threw it behind him dismissively.

 

Kihyun never got tired of seeing Hyunwoo’s body.

Hyunwoo was a god in every sense of the word:

Perfect features like the angels had taken their own sweet time sculpting out every single detail, lips that were so full, bottom lip that was thick and looked so juicy that Kihyun wanted to suck on it for eternity if only Hyunwoo would let him.

Let’s not even talk about his body…

 

Like.. Hyunwoo’s body was definitely sculpted out of marble. His abs were hard and extremely well defined. His nipples stood perked up and Kihyun wanted to suck on each hard nub till the older hissed out in mix of lowkey pain and highkey pleasure. Seeing Hyunwoo throw his head back in pleasure was the one sight Kihyun craved for desperately. He would do anything to make Hyunwoo feel pleasure like he has never felt before.

 

His chest was firm and solid to touch. Kihyun just wanted to press open mouthed kisses on it, mark him there. Whenever the older wore a skin tight tshirt, the younger nearly lost his mind.

 

But it wasn’t all just physical attraction for Kihyun. Nope. Kihyun really loved Hyunwoo’s quiet and sweet personality too.

 

Hyunwoo may not like him in that way, but he was a great friend. He was always there when Kihyun wanted support and company, to cherish his every happiness whether big or small and to be his shoulder to cry on when the younger was stressed out from studies and lack of sleep.

 

No matter what, Hyunwoo was always there.

That’s why Kihyun had this tiny hope in his chest that Hyunwoo liked him more than just a friend who was his favourite twink to fuck.

 

Kihyun wasted no time as he attached his lips onto one of the exposed nipples and sucked gently then harshly, alternating between the pressure he applied.

 

Hyunwoo gasped and squeezed his eyes shut at a particularly hard suck.

Kihyun then switched to the other one, giving it the same undivided attention he gave the other.

 

Hyunwoo clutched Kihyun’s back tightly and ran his other hand through the younger’s soft brown hair. He had his eyes closed and his breathing had increased in pace.

 

Kihyun again sucked hard and harsh and the sensation went straight to Hyunwoo’s semi-hard dick. It was now fully hard and straining against his jeans.

 

Kihyun pulled back abruptly as Hyunwoo let out a whine.

“Hyung.. tonight _I_ am going to ravage _you_ . _I_ will have my way with you, you have had control for enough time now.” Kihyun said with authority and determination and it just turned Hyunwoo on even more.

He just nodded as he slid back on the bed and spread his legs.

 

Kihyun crawled forward and positioned himself in between Hyunwoo’s powerful strong legs.

He bent forward and unbuttoned the jeans and unzipped them a second later.

Hyunwoo raised his hips and Kihyun pulled the pants down and flung them across the room onto his own bed.

 

Hyunwoo had just his boxers on now. His cock was straining against the material and a wet patch was forming, becoming bigger as the seconds passed.

 

“Kihyun.. get on with it!” Hyunwoo whined and Kihyun shot him a stern glare and Hyunwoo found that so hot that he shut up immediately.

 

“Hyung, I’ll do what I want. You don’t get to talk.” He bent his head down and licked the head of the shaft through the boxer’s material, little kitten licks.

The older whined again and Kihyun looked up “But yes. I want to hear you make those sexy sounds you always make. Clear?”

 

Hyunwoo nodded but that didn’t satisfy Kihyun. He harshly pumped the shaft through the boxers and Hyunwoo’s breath hitched. “Use your words hyung.”

 

“Crystal clear Kihyun-ah!” Hyunwoo gasped out and Kihyun stopped pumping.

 

“Perfect then!” Kihyun clapped his hands together enthusiastically and Hyunwoo grinned his classic boyish grin that made every living being fall. To their knees. To do everything and anything the great Son Hyunwoo wanted.

 

That grin was Kihyun’s death but he tried to make it look like it didn’t affect him at all.

 

He slowly pulled the older’s leaking shaft out and patted Hyunwoo’s hips for him to lift them up. The older did so and Kihyun pulled the boxers down and threw them away in the general direction of their remaining clothes.

 

Kihyun quickly grabbed the shaft in his hands and took it fully down his throat in one go.

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and he gasped loudly. Kihyun hummed against his cock and Hyunwoo was already losing his mind.

 

Kihyun gave the best head. The day he had first seen him, he had started fantasising about the younger sucking him off.

 

Hyunwoo was glad he had started this _thing_ with Kihyun. Glad that Kihyun played on his team, not for the heterosexuals. Though Hyunwoo was bisexual af.

 

Kihyun pulled back completely and Hyunwoo whined at the loss of heat and pleasure.

Then the black haired make lightly suckled the head while looking straight into Hyunwoo’s eyes. Hyunwoo stared right back into the younger’s eyes and controlled the urge to fuck into his mouth. The intensity of Kihyun’s gaze made him feel hot all over.

 

Kihyun was taking it awfully slow that day. He dipped his tongue into the head’s slit and then swirled his tongue around and around the head and it’s underside.

 

Hyunwoo felt like he was going to lose his mind. “Yoo Kihyun…” He growled and Kihyun shivered from how hot the older sounded but he still continued his slow ministrations on his member.

 

Hyunwoo had had enough. He pulled Kihyun away from his cock by his hair. The younger whined in protest but got silenced by Hyunwoo’s magical mouth pressing against his own.

 

“Stop playing with me and get on with it….” Hyunwoo growled against his mouth and goosebumps erupted all over his skin.

 

Who was he to deny this heavenly being anything. He just complied with the god’s wishes always. But not this time.

 

“What did I tell you? I’m not letting you have control today. Today you are mine. I get to do whatever _I_ want. You agreed too. Now stop talking.” Kihyun said as soon as he pulled back.

 

Hyunwoo found this Kihyun so hot. He slowly nodded and his member got even harder.

 

His member was standing proud and red waiting for Kihyun’s mouth to do wonders to it again.

Kihyun took Hyunwoo in again and bobbed his head up and down slowly at first. He pulled back blew over the head, his hot breath faning the tip making Hyunwoo groan. “Hyung, you are so big. I love your cock so much!” Kihyun then just rubbed his lips on the cock like he was applying lip balm and Hyunwoo’s mouth watered at the sight as his eyes widened at the younger’s audacity.

 

Hyunwoo’s grip on his hair tightened and Kihyun took him in again and increased the pace suddenly making Hyunwoo moan loudly. “Kihyun-ah… baby…”

 

Kihyun loved it when Hyunwoo called him baby. He only did when they were fucking, sadly. Kihyun wanted it to be a regular normal thing…

 

He bobbed his head up and down fast but only covered whatever length he could fit in his mouth. He kept his hands on Hyunwoo’s thighs, nowhere near his erection.

 

He just felt like teasing the older today. He wasn’t going to land himself someone like Hyunwoo anyways. Might as well fuck him however _he_ wanted for a change.

 

Hyunwoo groaned in frustration and Kihyun hummed in amusement. The added sensation made Hyunwoo throw his head back in pleasure.

 

There! He got to see that beautiful view!

The fucked out look on the auburn haired male’s face, his long neck exposed all for Kihyun’s taking.

Those noises that Hyunwoo made, Kihyun found happiness in knowing _he_ , Yoo freaking Kihyun, was the cause of those delicious sounds that Hyunwoo got out of his pretty mouth. Him and him alone.

 

And he wanted nobody else to see Hyunwoo this way. But then.. that wasn’t something he could do anything about.

 

He sighed and the vibration made the older gasp and moan. “Fuck Ki…. damn…”

Kihyun then took mercy on the older and used his hands to fondle his balls one by one and then pump the length he couldn’t take into his mouth.

 

He licked and sucked the shaft over and over, increasing the pace and then slowing down, keeping Hyunwoo at the edge.

Then he lowered his mouth to the older’s balls and sucked on them gently as he jerked the length with his hands.

 

“Shit Kihyun… fuck.. baby… you are so good.. aahh..” Hyunwoo gasped and threw his neck back again. Kihyun used the opportunity to pull off of his member. The older whined but Kihyun rose and bent forward to nibble at that beautiful graceful neck. He licked and sucked over and over making his hyung groaned in that sexy deep voice of his. At one spot his hyung moaned particularly loudly and Kihyun decided he was marking the man there. He wanted everyone to know Hyunwoo was his. It didn’t matter if Hyunwoo thought so or not.

Kihyun sucked and nibbled and licked at the spot. He did the 3 actions in quick succession repeatedly and the older’s moans got louder and louder and he gripped Kihyun’s back tightly.

 

“Kihyun-ah.. please…” He gasped out a particularly harsh suck.

 

Kihyun took mercy on his hyung and lowered himself to the level of his hyung’s member. He turned his attention back to his tip and sucked harshly and Hyunwoo’s eyes went wide and he writhed in pleasure. He gripped Kihyun’s hair tightly making the younger groan.

 

“Baby.. I’m close… Ki..” He shut his eyes tightly and his breathing became laboured. His grip on Kihyun’s hair slacked and his skin was glistening with sweat.

 

Kihyun continued sucking just the tip while his hands worked the remaining length.

 

“Kihyun-ahh!” Hyunwoo moaned loudly, releasing his load into Kihyun’s ready mouth. He threw back his gorgeous head again, panting heavily. His beautiful chest rose and fell in a steady fast rhythm and Kihyun just took in the beauty in front of him fully while he swallowed every single drop like always.

Hyunwoo tasted wonderful. Sweet, salty, bitter, _so_ Hyunwoo.

 

Kihyun stroked him through his orgasm as he continued suckling the head lightly.

 

“Kihyun.. please… I… stop… I can’t…” Kihyun knew his hyung was getting overstimulated but he didn’t stop.

He milked Hyunwoo dry and then pulled off, wiping his hand over his mouth.

 

Hyunwoo opened his eyes slowly and stared into Kihyun’s shining ones.

“You.. were.. amazing baby.” He said in between pants, his breathing still laboured.

 

“Glad you liked it bear.” Kihyun winked. “So you tired or you still have energy left in you?”

 

“Of course I still have energy!” Hyunwoo huffed and Kihyun smiled. His bear. Such a cutie.

 

“Perfect. Can you cum again for me sweetheart?” Kihyun asked as he bent forward and gently kissed the older.

 

Hyunwoo nodded but didn’t break the kiss, instead push his tongue into the younger’s mouth and licking across the roof, tasting himself on the younger’s tongue. Kihyun moaned and pulled back a little, then dived in to suck on the older’s plump bottom lip.

 

He pulled back completely and said “Lay on your front for me.”

 

Hyunwoo eagerly complied and flipped over, chest against the mattress. He turned to look back at the younger.

 

“I’m going to make this even more interesting.” Kihyun smiled evilly at Hyunwoo who gulped visibly. He was really starting to like this side Kihyun and he wanted to see it more often.

 

“I’ll be back.” Kihyun got up from the bed and headed to his drawers.

 

He bent down and opened the bottom most one and got out a silky black fabric. It was long.

 

 _A blindfold._ Hyunwoo’s brain supplies as his eyes went wide and his pulse raced in excitement.

 

Kihyun came back sat on the bed behind. “On your knees” He commanded and Hyunwoo rushed to comply.

 

Kihyun tied the blindfold over Hyunwoo’s eyes and then blew into his ear softly making him shudder as a shiver went down his spine. Then Kihyun bit his earlobe softly eliciting a low moan from the other.

He pulled back Hyunwoo by his hair which had Hyunwoo throwing his head back, exposing his beautiful flawless neck.

Kihyun twisted his own head around and sucked on the older’s neck. He licked up and down the long column and nibbled in places, adding to the marks he had already made.

 

Hyunwoo’s breathing became erratic and Kihyun loved that _he_ had such an effect on the ethereal god in his arms. He was so compliant that Kihyun just wanted to devour him completely.

He continued licking and sucking on that graceful tanned neck making Hyunwoo’s eyes roll back into his head as he moaned loudly. “Kihyun…. baby…” He groaned as Kihyun bit into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He swiped his tongue over where he bit.

Hyunwoo bent his head back even further, the scalp now resting on Kihyun’s shoulder. He looked so sexy, Kihyun didn’t know what to do with himself.

 

_How I wish this ethereal God was mine and mine alone…_

 

He grabbed Hyunwoo by the hair again and Hyunwoo’s head lifted off Kihyun’s shoulder. He turned him around slightly so that Hyunwoo was facing him.

 

He was breathing unevenly, his chest rising and falling. Kihyun bent forward and sucked in a nipple and Hyunwoo groaned. Kihyun saw Hyunwoo grow harder, his member standing red and erect against his abdomen, already leaking precum.

He nibbled harsh on the hard nub and then sucked it softly. He rubbed his fingers over the older’s shaft’s tip, spreading the precum and Hyunwoo bucked into his touch.

Hyunwoo moaned and raised his hand to touch himself but before he could Kihyun swatted his hand away.

Hyunwoo whined and Kihyun let go of his nipple and said “Lay down on your front again.” The authority clear in his voice. And Hyunwoo nodded and laid down again, his chest pressing against the mattress.

 

Kihyun spread the older’s legs and positioned himself in between them.

Hyunwoo pressed his face into the pillow near him as his heartbeat sped up in anticipation and excitement.

Then felt a burn on his ass cheek as Kihyun slapped it. Hard. “Aahh!” Hyunwoo cried out at the sting. Then he felt Kihyun gently rub it with his palm and he felt a tiny wet kiss being placed on his abused ass cheek. He smiled to himself.

 

Kihyun was literally drooling seeing Hyunwoo all spread out in front of him, his perfectly shaped plump ass out in the open for him to fuck with his eyes.

And soon his tongue and fingers too. Then his member if Hyunwoo wasn’t too tired.

 

Kihyun couldn’t wait any longer as he bent forward and positioned his face right in front of Hyunwoo’s entrance.

 

He blew lightly on the said hole and Hyunwoo shivered. Then he experimentally licked the hole a little and Hyunwoo went completely rigid.

 

“Babe.. relax. I won’t hurt you. I’ll take good care of you. And you just need to say your safe word for me to stop. Okay?” He said in a gentle voice and he saw Hyunwoo visibly relax.

 

“Okay Ki.” Hyunwoo breathed out and a shiver ran through Kihyun’s back hearing the deep fucked out voice of his hyung. Yes, Kihyun had a huge voice kink.

He had only discovered his kink when this god in front of him had become his roommate.

Everytime he bent close to him and talked, Kihyun just wanted to combust right then and there. His deep voice was the most delicious thing he had ever heard. Eargasm happened everytime the older spoke to him and he had no idea how many times he had actually moaned out. Especially when the older whispered dirty things to him while he fucked the younger deep and hard.

 

“What’s your safeword sweetheart?” Kihyun gently kneaded both of Hyunwoo’s ass globes, loving how plump and supple the older’s ass was and how soft it felt in his hands, and Hyunwoo gasped “Apple.”

 

“Perfect then. Get ready.” He ran one finger down the older’s spine and he shivered. Kihyun smiled to himself.

 

He bent down again and placed his face in front of the older’s hole. He lightly spread the older’s ass open.

He slowly started licking around the entrance so that Hyunwoo would be prepared for the upcoming intrusion.

 

He licked the rim with little kitten licks and he heard the older gasp.

Kihyun savoured every _single_ sound his hyung made, indicating that Kihyun was giving him pleasure. That’s all Kihyun wanted: to give Hyunwoo the ultimate pleasure.

 

He would do anything, try anything, just to hear those sexy little sounds his hyung made when they were fooling around. Just to see the god throw his head back in pleasure because of something _Yoo Kihyun_ had done was enough to make Kihyun feel happy and accomplished in life.

 

Kihyun just hoped that if he gave Hyunwoo the most pleasure he had ever received, just maybe he could make some space for himself in Hyunwoo’s heart. Maybe if he fucked him good, Hyunwoo would starting liking him back…

Kihyun hoped and prayed someday his hyung would fall for him too. And he _really_ couldn’t wait any longer. 1 month more. Tops. Then he would confess to his hyung, his stupid heart be damned. It didn’t matter if got rejected or not, he just wanted to get this heavy burden off of his chest.

 

Kihyun sucked on the rim of the entrance again and was entranced at how the light brown hole fluttered in anticipation. He pressed his tongue flat against the hole and licked hard and Hyunwoo threw his head back. “Shit Kihyun-ah!” He growled.

 

The sound made Kihyun’s toes curl. Then he kissed the entrance once and slowly slipped his tongue into the waiting hole, little by little just to tease the older. The older gasped loudly and pushed his face into the pillow, his hands curling into fists.

 

Kihyun pulled his tongue out and licked the entrance again and Hyunwoo whined at the loss. The younger chuckled and pinched an ass cheek playfully as he pushed his tongue into his hyung’s tight hole and fucked him with his tongue alone, slipping it in and out again and again.

Hyunwoo moaned beautifully and it was the best melody Kihyun had ever heard.

 

He was getting _so_ turned on by the noises Hyunwoo was making and it just motivated him to fuck his hyung faster with his tongue. He slipped his tongue in and out rapidly and then sucked at the rim of the hole hungrily. Also his own member was getting harder by every passing minute.

He sucked and kissed and licked successively, making Hyunwoo groan sexily and mutter “Kihyun-ah… my baby…”.

 

A thrill went through Kihyun and he pushed his tongue in as deep as possible into Hyunwoo’s hole. He licked around the walls of his tight hole as he searched for that one bundle of nerves which would give Hyunwoo the most pleasure.

 

After some searching and much squirming and moaning from the louder, Kihyun found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. His hyung’s prostate gland. He lapped at it with his tongue harshly and Hyunwoo moaned extremely loud. “Aaah!” Kihyun knew he had hit the mark.

 

He decided he wanted Hyunwoo to cum with just his tongue in him. He licked at the protrusion over and over and Hyunwoo screamed as tiny tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

 

Kihyun kept licking the gland and then stopped. Hyunwoo whined loudly in complaint and Kihyun starting teasing the older by purposefully licking around the bump, avoiding the gland, keeping Hyunwoo at the edge.

 

“Kihyun.. please!” The older cried and he sounded so wrecked that Kihyun took mercy on him yet again as he alternated between sucking on his rim and licking the bundle of nerves as quickly and harshly as possibly.

 

Hyunwoo was legit crying at that point because of the speed at which Kihyun was going.

 

“Close!” He said in a cracked voice and Kihyun licked and sucked at this hole and prostate even more enthusiastically. He gripped his ass cheeks harshly and pulled them apart further so that he could use his tongue better.

 

Hyunwoo couldn’t take it any longer as Kihyun’s skillful tongue fucked his hole at a rapid pace. The pleasure escalated higher and higher and was getting unbearable but he didn’t want it to stop either. Hyunwoo felt tears run down his cheeks and fall onto his pillow through the blindfold as he whined and moaned.

 

He was reaching his limit, the heat in his abdomen on the verge of exploding. Because one of his senses had been blocked, every touch set his body on fire and everything seemed much more intense.

 

“Come for me baby.” Kihyun said and gave one last lick at his gland and Hyunwoo exploded as he cumed all over the sheets below him, dirtying his body with the liquid as well. “Kihyun-ah!” He screamed the younger’s name.

 

Kihyun kept licking and sucking at his hole as Hyunwoo came down from the high. “Kihyun stop… please…” Hyunwoo was yet again overstimulated and he felt so _drained_.

 

But the younger wasn’t done. And though Hyunwoo felt tired, he wanted more too.

 

Kihyun lightly flipped over the older onto his back. White sticky liquid covered his member and his abs.

 

Kihyun bent forward and lapped it all up, licking and sucking his member, cleaning the abs with his skillful tongue, making Hyunwoo cry out due to tiredness and overstimulation. The younger really _was_ ravaging him that day.

He sucked his cock clean and ran his tongue up and down the length. He came back up and dipped his tongue into the slit. Hyunwoo moaned as more tears fell down his cheeks, dampening the already wet blindfold even more.

 

“Kihyun…” he groaned. He had his eyes shut in exhaustion and his breathing was laboured.

He panted as the younger sucked him off for a second time.

Kihyun bobbed his head up and down Hyunwoo’s softening member and soon the shaft became hard again though Hyunwoo was beyond words exhausted.

Kihyun licked and sucked and teased his hyung’s balls and length and Hyunwoo screamed as he came for the third time that evening.

 

Kihyun obediently lapped up the liquid like was he was a starved man who hadn’t eaten for days. He hungrily swallowed his load and then licked the head clean.

 

Kihyun shifted and removed the blindfold carefully from his hyung’s eyes and threw it on the floor somewhere.

 

Hyunwoo slowly opened his eyes to see Kihyun bending over him. He smiled tiredly. “Baby you were fantastic…” he breathed out and Kihyun gently pushed his damp hair from his sweaty forehead. “I have not cummed _this_ hard in a while.. best orgasm ever..” He said sleepily and Kihyun chuckled as he ran his fingers through the older’s damp hair fondly.

 

Hyunwoo blinked his eyes into focus and saw the angel leaning over him bend down and kiss him tenderly on his lips.

He moaned in content and wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him down to lay on top of him.


	2. You’re all mine.

“Baby.” Kihyun whispered into Hyunwoo’s ear.

Hyunwoo hummed as he closed his eyes and hugged the younger’s closer to his chest. He was exhausted but really happy.

 

“Can you last a little bit longer? I’m not done with you yet.” Kihyun bit his earlobe and sucked on the sensitive skin behind his ear and Hyunwoo couldn’t believe that he was getting hard again.

“I’m going fuck you so hard baby boy.” The younger whispered into his ear and licked the outer shell. Hyunwoo groaned. “I’m ready. I’m all yours.” He said in a low growl and Kihyun moaned at his deep voice.

Yes, Hyunwoo knew about Kihyun’s voice kink and used it to his advantage a lot when he fucked the younger. He loved hearing the younger moan after all.

 

His dick throbbed in anticipation. He wanted the younger to fuck him hard and into oblivion.

 

“I want you to cum inside me baby. Mark me with your cum. Make me yours Kihyun-ah.” Hyunwoo said in a ragged voice. The dirty talk was getting to the younger’s head.

Kihyun moaned loudly as he made himself sit up.

 

Hyunwoo generally _never_ bottomed. Kihyun was a bottom and Hyunwoo was a top. But not today.

 

Kihyun shifted between the older’s spread legs as excitement spread through his veins like electricity.

 

Then he remembered he needed a few things.

He got up from the bed for the second time that night and walked over to Hyunwoo’s drawers.

He opened the bottom most drawer and pulled out a tiny bottle of lube and a condom.

His cock was straining against his jeans and he quickly placed the items on the top of the drawers as he stood up and removed his pants and boxers in a rush.

Cold air hit his member and he hissed lowly. All the while having Hyunwoo fuck him with his eyes. He blushed under the heated gaze and made his way back to the bed after picking up the lube and condom.

He got in between the older legs and was about to rip the condom packet with his teeth when Hyunwoo said “No.” in a firm voice and Kihyun dropped the packet on the floor. “I want your cum inside me Kihyun! I’m serious! Mark my walls white with your load baby!” and Kihyun’s eyes glazed over because of how dirty that was and how badly he wanted to do it.

 

Kihyun hurriedly opened the lube container and coated one finger generously with the substance and placed the container aside, all the while having Hyunwoo’s heated gaze on him.

He blushed a little more and then asked “Babe are you ready?”

 

Hyunwoo breathed out a yes and Kihyun slid back a little and gently circled the rim of his hyung’s hole with his middle finger.

The hole was clenching and unclenching in front his eyes and his mouth watered. He bent down to give the hole a tender lick and Hyunwoo whined.

Kihyun chuckled as he slowly inserted his lubed finger into the older’s entrance.

 

Hyunwoo let out a hiss out pain. Kihyun slowly plunged his finger in and out and even massaged his inner walls. He bent forward and captured the older’s lips in a searing kiss and Hyunwoo kissed him back just as deeply, his hand tangling into Kihyun’s dark black hair with dark purple highlights.

 

Once Kihyun was sure the older’s pain passed, he slipped in another finger and the older bucked his hips up. “Move!” He gasped out and Kihyun fucked him with his fingers slowly. Hyunwoo’s hole readily sucked in both his fingers like a vacuum and Kihyun’s moaned at the feeling.

After a while, after Hyunwoo’s gasping and moaning, after Kihyun scissoring his fingers to open his hyung’s tight hole wider, Kihyun asked “Ready for a third? You are _so tight_ baby! I love it!”

 

“Yes please!” Hyunwoo begged as he made eye contact with the younger. A shiver ran down Kihyun’s back at the intensity with which the older looked at him. “You are _so_ beautiful Kihyunnie..” The older said dreamily and Kihyun blushed a deep red. “You are an Adonis yourself, cutie!” He replied with a wink at the older, making the later blush cutely.

 

Kihyun inserted a third finger and thoroughly fucked the older with just his fingers, stretching his tight hole as much as possible, all the while purposefully dogging the bundle of nerves. Hyunwoo groaned. “Kihyun give it to me now!”

 

Once he felt the older was ready he slipped his fingers out and generously coated his member with lube.

 

He pressed his tip against Hyunwoo’s hole and asked “Ready Hyunwoo hyung?”

“Yes! Fuck me hard Kihyun-ah!” His hyung growled and Kihyun bit his lips due to sudden waves of lust going through him.

 

He plunged into his hyung’s hole and in one go, sheathed himself to the hilt. Hyunwoo cried out in a pain, pleasure and surprise. Kihyun gently kissed the older as a distraction and to let the older adjust to his length.

 

“God Kihyunnie you feel so good baby! I feel so full oh God!” Hyunwoo threw his head back once Kihyun pulled back and Kihyun felt proud of himself was making his hyung throw his head back in pleasure _yet again_!

 

“Move please.” Hyunwoo patted the younger’s hip once and Kihyun complied by pulling out completely and thrusting inside with full force, hitting the older’s prostate head on. Hyunwoo’s eyes went wide as he screamed loudly.

 

Kihyun pulled back out and slammed back in hitting the prostate. Hyunwoo was _so tight_ , the feeling was so amazing! How well his hyung took him as Kihyun thrusted in and out in full force, always hitting the prostate gland bang on.

His hyung moaned and cried and begged and screamed. He gripped the sheets tightly and groaned out a “Faster!”

Kihyun complied as he thrusted in and out faster and harder, always keeping in mind to hit the bundle of nerves.

He bent forward and slipped his tongue into the older’s mouth who hungrily kissed him back. The older moaned and Kihyun swallowed every moan gladly as he kept thrusting in and out fast and hard, just the way his Hyunwoo hyung liked it.

 

Kihyun pulled back and Hyunwoo gasped out “Close!” for the second time that night.

“I’m close too!” Kihyun said as his thrusts became erratic and his breathing laboured. “Come on baby! Cum for me!” Kihyun gripped his hyung precum dripping cock and pumped it a few times. That’s all it took. Hyunwoo came heavily and screamed as his back arched and lifted off the bed.

Kihyun immediately bent forward and took his hyung’s member into his mouth and lapped up all the white liquid that came out. He drank the whole load for a third time like a thirsty man in a desert who had wandered too long without water.

He kept thrusting into the older, who met his thrusts to make the younger reach his orgasm, and his hyung cried in overstimulation yet again as his dongsaeng sucked him off for the third time that night.

Tears ran down his hyung’s fucked out red face and Kihyun came inside the older at the beautiful sight. He cried loudly “Hyunwoo-ya!” as he filled the older’s walls with his load.

His hyung looked so fucked out and glorious. Kihyun’s heart cried in happiness as he gave his hyung’s member one last lick to clean it up and dropped onto the older’s chest, breathing heavily.

 

God knows how long they laid like that, tangled limbs, ragged breathing. But eventually Kihyun pulled out, making Hyunwoo whine at the loss, and the younger looked down to see his cum dripping out the older’s abused hole, sliding down his inner thighs.

Kihyun smiled proudly and tiredly as he dropped back onto his hyung’s front. “That’s so sexy baby..” Kihyun said as he pushed his hand down in between their bodies to the older’s wet hole and swiped some cum onto to his finger. Then he brought it to his own lips and sucked.

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and he said “Now _that_ was sexy baby!” Kihyun chuckled and hugged the older.

 

Their bodies felt sticky pressed together even though Kihyun had made sure he had lapped up every drop of the sticky liquid which was splayed over his hyung’s body. They’d have to shower later. At least Hyunwoo didn’t have any cum dried and stuck on his flawless skin. Except his hole.

 

Hyunwoo gently slid from underneath him and laid down on his side beside Kihyun, facing him.

He reached forward and pushed off a strand of hair that fell into the younger’s eyes. Then he snuggled closer to the younger and cuddled him close to his body.

 

This was what Kihyun hated (loved). His hyung cuddled after sex and that just made his mind go crazy and he couldn’t think of all this as a friends-with-benefits thing.

He sighed and cuddled into his hyung chest, trying to push away all such thoughts from his mind and just live in the moment, in that warmth and closeness his gorgeous hyung provided.

Still Kihyun teared up a little and a small drop fell on his hyung’s chest before he could wipe it away.

 

Hyunwoo pulled back slightly from their embrace to look into younger’s eyes. Kihyun tried to hide bury his face in his hyung’s chest again but failed.

 

“Kihyunie…? You okay baby? Are you crying?” He asked in concern and it just made Kihyun want to cry more. But he blinked back the tears and lied. “No hyungie. Just tired. I’m fine.” He smiled at his hyung, but Hyunwoo saw it was strained.

 

“What is it sweetheart?” Hyunwoo asked gently as he carded his fingers through younger’s beautiful luscious hair. “You can tell me anything. You know that right?” He looked into Kihyun’s eyes and Kihyun just drowned into the older’s beautiful deep ocean-like eyes. So deep, he didn’t wanted to stop drowning, though it was killing him inside.

 

“Nothing hyungie.” Kihyun changed the topic. “Why were you frustrated today? Everything okay? Can I help you with anything?” Hyunwoo frowned at the change of topic but answered.

 

“I _was_ frustrated. And you already helped me. Why I was frustrated… I’ll tell you.” He sighed heavily and pulled the younger back to his chest and cuddled him close. Kihyun sighed happily and hugged the older tightly.

Hyunwoo carded his fingers through the younger’s hair again and alternated it with gently rubbing his smooth back.

 

“I was frustrated because…” He trailed off and Kihyun waited for him to continue patiently.

After some seconds his hyung said “I was frustrated because I wanted _more_ Kihyun. I _want_ _more_ with you. Not just this friends with benefits or whatever we have. I want you! As my boyfriend. As my bestfriend. As my lover. I don’t want you to be with anyone else but me.” He finished with a heavy sigh and Kihyun’s eyes widened as he jerked back abruptly.

 

“W-what did you say..?” Kihyun asked in a shaky whisper. Did his hyung really say all that or was his sex-addled mind fooling him…?

 

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. “Yoo Kihyun, I love you. I love you with all my heart. The only reason I started this thing with you was because I wanted you. I still want you. But along the way I fell utterly completely in love with you. You are so gorgeous, so perfect, so beautiful! So caring, so gentle! You have always been by my side, helping me through life. I want you to be with me and _only_ me! There is nobody else but you for me.” He ended with another sigh as he looked down and bit his lips.

 

Kihyun’s eyes remained widened in shock and he couldn’t believe his one dream was coming true _right at this moment_!

 

“I know you think I’m just using you as a sex toy but that’s not the case. I really love you. I respect you. I adore you.” Then looked into the younger’s eyes again which were brimming with unshed tears now. One tear slipped out and Hyunwoo’s fingers instinctively gently brushed it off the younger’s cheek.

“Will be you my boyfriend? Will you please give me a chance and let me make this work for us? Please Kihyun. Say yes.” Hyunwoo smiled sadly as if he thought Kihyun would actually say no to him.

 

Kihyun just stared into his hyung’s eyes in shock. “I’m dreaming aren’t I… I fell asleep after we did it… this is not really happening.” He muttered absentmindedly as he continued staring into Hyunwoo’s beautiful deep brown eyes.

 

“No baby. You aren’t dreaming! This is real! Wait I’ll show you!” Hyunwoo leaned forward and captured the younger’s lips in a soft kiss. A kiss that showed just _how much_ his hyung loved him. He pulled back and Kihyun slowly opened his eyes to see his god look at him.

And only him.

Like he meant the world to him. And that nothing else mattered.

“I’ve been in love with you for 2 years now. We have had this since the mid of your 1st year. I fell for you so hard, Yoo Kihyun.” Hyunwoo laughed bitterly.

Kihyun remembered they had become awfully close since the beginning of his 2nd year. They were practically bestfriends now and he had just finished the first semester of his fourth year. Things started to click into place in his head and he started to see that his hyung really had loved him all along.

 

“But you didn’t seem to like me that way. You just wanted a friend and good fuck.. that’s what it seemed like to me. I grew so frustrated.. I tried to let you go. I couldn’t. I got pulled back to you like you were a magnet and I was some tiny piece of metal. I got so frustrated that I couldn’t make you mine.” He looked up at the younger again who was full on crying. But they were happy tears as Kihyun smiled widely and pulled the older closer and kissed him deeply, palms cupping his hyung’s ethereal face. Hyunwoo moaned into the kiss and they both sighed in content.

After God knows how long, Kihyun pulled back, palms still cupping Hyunwoo’s face.

 

“Hyunwoo hyung.” Kihyun laughed as his eyes finally dried up. Hyunwoo looked at him with hope shining in his eyes. “Hyung I have been in love with you since the day I laid eyes on you! I was so thrilled when you started this thing with me but I got so sad and depressed when I thought you would never love me. That you wanted just sex and a good friend. Not a partner. Not a lover. Boy were we both so wrong!” Kihyun laughed again and Hyunwoo chuckled too and then smiled adoringly at the younger.

 

“I really can’t believe _you_ , a God, like me back hyung!” Kihyun exclaimed and Hyunwoo pinched him hard. “Hey! That hurt!” Kihyun jumped back and rubbed his forearm as he scowled at the older who just laughed and pulled him back. “Baby it’s real. All this is real. It ain’t a dream. I’m not a god but I do _love you._ Always have, always will. Will you please do me the honour of being my boyfriend?” Hyunwoo pulled back to look down into his angel’s eyes.

 

“Hell yes!” Kihyun cried out and hugged his hyung tightly.

“I love you my angel.” Hyunwoo whispered into his ear.

Kihyun smiled and said “I love you too, my Hyunwoo bear.”

He looked up and Hyunwoo captured his lips in a soft kiss and Kihyun had never felt _this_ happy in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hyunwoobear92) and [Tumblr](https://kihyunwoo115.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
